This invention relates to a means for attaching information carrying material to bottles, jars, and other consumer goods.
The value of attaching information to a consumer product in a way that the material can be examined by a prospective consumer has long been recognized. Efficiency of the advertising copy is greatest if the consumer is exposed to the material shortly before the sale. Today the labels on consumer goods are a widely used advertising medium.
Similarly it is often desired to include with the product information that the consumer will need after the product is purchased. Instructions, usggestions, warnings and warranties are commonly included with the product. It is desirable to maintain these messages in close proximity to the consumer goods. In the past information carrying material has been attached to bottles by a cord or collar that encircles the bottle. These techniques do not securely present the advertising material to the consumer in a manner that will make the material conspicuous and easy to read. Cords and collars often do not remain secured to the bottle and the advertising material is lost in transit.
Often a seller would like to convey more information than can be carried on a card or a label. Booklets or pamphlets are the next step. However in the past booklets and pamphlets have not been widely used because they tend to be bulky, and expensive to produce and attach to the consumer goods. The pamphlet, which usually lies loose on the bottle, tends to open like an accordian obscuring what is often the more essential information contained on the bottle label. Bulkiness of the pamphlet often leads to its removal from the bottle either during or after transportation.